Web analytics is the measurement, collection, analysis, and reporting of web data for purposes of understanding and optimizing web usage. Web analytics has been playing an increasingly strategic role in improving the user experience of websites for both business and market research as well as assessing the effectiveness of a website. An important area of web analytics is click analytics. Click analytics is a type of web analytics that focuses on the user click path through a website. The click path is the sequence of links that website visitors follow. A click path may begin on a primary website or a third party website, such as a search engine results page, and continue through a successive sequence of webpages visited by the user. Click paths may capture website call data and match the call data to ad sources, keywords, or referring domains.